


self-service

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, implied ryoda, side denden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: In which Kame is not actually a cum-guzzling gutter slut.





	self-service

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

After all of these years, Nakamaru should really know better than to let down his guard around his bandmates. One in particular, who finds great joy in fanservice and in particular with Nakamaru. It used to make him uncomfortable, but now he expects to find his personal space compromised every time they’re in the same room with a camera.

“I think Kame likes you,” Koki says one day. “He doesn’t even come near me anymore.”

“Of course he likes me,” Nakamaru replies, standing tall like the oldest should. “I’m his favorite.”

Koki rolls his eyes. “If ‘favorite’ means he wants you to bend him over the back of the couch, then yeah, you’re his favorite.”

His friend seems to be taking great pride in watching Nakamaru’s face become more scandalized by the second as his words sink in. It’s not that Nakamaru is opposed to sex with guys, it’s mainly sex with  _Kame_  that terrifies him. Kame is so particular and, well,  _bitchy_  that Nakamaru would be scared to breathe the wrong way for fear of Kame’s wrath.

It occurs to him that this shouldn’t be his main point of focus, but by this time Koki is already gone. Probably to “collaborate” with Taguchi; Nakamaru shudders at the implication. Just because Koki likes to dip his pen in the company ink doesn’t mean the rest of the them should. Especially with someone like Kame. (Besides, then Ueda would probably leave the group and they’d be completely out of vowels.)

Nakamaru is much more observant of Kame’s affection after that, but there’s not much to observe. When there isn’t a camera, Kame is absorbed in scripts or lyrics or some type of paperwork related to work. Nakamaru thinks Kame studies more than he does, and he’s the one who is actually in school. Kame sits next to him most of the time, but it’s mainly because Koki and Taguchi are annoying and Ueda usually sits in isolated places. Nakamaru is quiet and doesn’t mind the closeness, even if Kame isn’t touching him at all. Kame is obsessive about being clean and often smells good.

Something Nakamaru really admires about Kame is his dedication and ambition. The concentration in his eyes as he scans his papers is both admirable and enticing. Nakamaru thinks that Kame would devote just as much attention in a relationship, even just a lover, striving to learn everything and do it properly to be the best at it. This would be a strange thought if it was the first time he’d had it; he’s pretty sure he answered an interview question like this once. In this industry, nothing was really taboo.

Still, Nakamaru wants to kick Koki for putting the idea in his head. Life was easier before he was plagued with the image of bending Kame over a couch. Particularly since Kame didn’t seem to have any interest in him outside of the typical fanservice. It’s kind of disappointing, because Nakamaru thinks he’s a great guy with a lot to offer and dammit, Koki is the worst friend ever. It’s entirely Koki’s fault that Nakamaru can’t stop thinking about Kame and his clean, enticing scent and those equally as enticing lips that twitch a little when he reads. Dipping the pen in the company ink is worth it when the ink is high-quality and long-lasting, Nakamaru reasons.

The next time Kame almost kisses him on camera, Nakamaru has to fight not to close the distance and turn fanservice into self-service. It doesn’t show on his face, because he’s a professional, but he knows Kame can tell from the way Nakamaru shudders under his touch. Kame pretends like nothing’s wrong, but Nakamaru can see right through him, feel the understanding in the way Kame lets go of his arm right away. Ordinarily he would have kept touching him until the camera turned off.

He expects Kame to approach him later, but he’s already gone by the time Nakamaru is done filming. Maybe he didn’t notice after all; it wasn’t like Kame to just walk away from a potentially problematic situation. While some people avoid confrontation, Kame encourages it. He doesn’t waste his time with petty conflicts, especially within the group. When there’s an issue, he doesn’t rest until it’s worked out.

Nakamaru’s at home doing his econ reading later that evening when his doorbell rings. Grateful for the interruption, he heads for the front door and blinks at the sight of Kame on the other side. It still shocks him to see Kame dressed normally, a simple T-shirt and jeans with his hair pulled back and no makeup. Somehow, when he’s not trying to impress anyone is when he looks his best.

“Want to go for a drive?” Kame asks casually, spinning his keys on his finger.

“Yeah, sure,” Nakamaru replies. He won’t miss his econ text one bit. “Why didn’t you call?”

“I didn’t bring my phone,” Kame replies. “It’s bothersome when I’m trying to conduct personal business.”

Nakamaru nods to that, imagining that Kame’s phone is constantly going off with calls and texts of obligation. He follows Kame out to his sleek black car and lets himself in the passenger seat, breathing in the smell of cigarette smoke covered up by strawberry air freshener. He knows Kame smokes, but doesn’t have many opportunities to see him do it – until now, that is, his eyes fixated on the way Kame flicks his Zippo to light the stick before they drive off.

Kame’s full attention is on the road just like anything else he does, the cigarette an afterthought as he holds it by the cracked window and periodically brings it to his lips to suck in the nicotine. It’s mesmerizing and Nakamaru watches him more than the scenery as they roll through the city. After several minutes of silence, Kame crushes the butt in his ashtray and blows his last drag out the window, then leans back and relaxes.

“Something you want to tell me?” he asks quietly as he continues to drive with no intention of pulling over.

“No,” Nakamaru lies, trying to sound confused.

It doesn’t work, as proven by Kame’s exasperated laugh. “Yuichi, we’ve been working together for over a decade. I know when something is bothering you and you need to spill it so I can fix it.”

Nakamaru smiles in spite of the situation. Just like Kame. “It’s nothing,” he says carefully.

Kame openly rolls his eyes. He may be caring, but he’s not very patient. “Is it my cologne? Did I trigger some creepy memory or something? Are you mad at me for some reason? Tell me what I did, Yuichi.”

“You didn’t do anything-” Nakamaru starts.

“You jumped like I was  _repulsive_ ,” Kame practically spat out. “I’m a little offended. I mean, I thought we were all cool with this shit.”

“Your cologne is nice, I don’t have any creepy memories, and I’m not mad at you,” Nakamaru answers mechanically. “And you are not at all repulsive.”

Now at a red light, Kame is free to side-eye him. “Then what is it? Dammit, Yuichi, if you make me drive around anymore I’m going to charge you a trip fee. Gas isn’t cheap, you know.”

“I didn’t ask you to drive me around,” Nakamaru mumbles, but he knows it’s useless. Kame will not relent until he gets what he wants. “Fine, I’ll tell you, but you have to pull over. I don’t want you to drive us off the road.”

Kame raises his perfectly arched eyebrows. “This must be good,” he says as he turns into an empty office parking lot and cuts the engine. He looks at Nakamaru expectantly. “Well?”

“The truth is,” Nakamaru begins, stalling with a breath as he tries to form his words into something Kame will believe. Defeated, he gives up. “Why can’t you just read my mind?”

Kame looks like he wants to laugh again, but bites it back at the frustrated expression on Nakamaru’s face. “Why can’t you just man up and say what you want to say? I feel like I’m sitting here with some shy girl who’s waiting for me to kiss her.”

Nakamaru lifts his arm to punch him, not meaning it of course, but Kame grabs it and instantly Nakamaru is reminded of earlier. Only this time Kame isn’t trying to be cute and Nakamaru doesn’t have to resist, their eyes meeting for a brief second until Nakamaru redirects his gaze to the pristine floor mat and tries to shrug out of Kame’s grip.

But Kame doesn’t let him go, instead pulling him closer and Nakamaru turns his head in time to catch Kame’s lips with his own. At first he thinks it’s an accident, like in the drama cliches they make fun of, but then Kame’s other hand is on his face and his mouth is moving against Nakamaru’s in a way that can only be intentional. There’s nothing Nakamaru can do but melt into it, kissing him back and savoring the smoky taste as he untwists his body to be more comfortable.

It lasts for awhile, just a slow meeting of lips until Nakamaru feels Kame’s smile and heaves an embarrassing sigh. Kame starts to shake with silent laughter and Nakamaru narrows his eyes without pulling away.

“I’m not a girl,” Nakamaru mutters against Kame’s lips.

“I know,” Kame replies, his voice almost a whisper. “I don’t like girls. I keep trying to tell you all this.”

Nakamaru nervously clears his throat, feeling awkward now that they’re not kissing anymore. “So, um, I guess now you know.”

“Yeah,” Kame says slowly. “I’m kind of relieved that you don’t find me repulsive.”

“Not in the slightest,” Nakamaru reiterates. “Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Kame adds, looking sheepish as he licks his lips, getting a bit of Nakamaru’s in the process. “This is the part where you tell me you like me.”

“I like you,” Nakamaru says automatically, believing it as he speaks the words. “A lot.”

Kame smiles. “I like you, too. Now you should kiss me again.”

This feels like just the beginning of a long time of following Kame’s orders, on and off stage, but Nakamaru doesn’t mind. It keeps him from thinking, worrying, even planning his next move as Kame crawls over the console and sits across his lap, his legs squished between Nakamaru and the door. Nakamaru’s hands wander as they kiss, sliding up the back of Kame’s shirt over his defined muscles and starting down the back of his jeans.

Kame makes an insistent noise and Nakamaru pulls away, both his hands and his mouth as he fills with terror at doing something wrong. But Kame looks calm, a little disappointed, and Nakamaru frowns at his pout. “Do we have to move so fast?”

“No, not at all,” Nakamaru replies, feeling like a pervert. “I just… I just want to be close to you.”

Kame reaches for both of Nakamaru’s hands and wraps them around his own waist, snuggling into the embrace he created. “I’m not a prude or anything,” he says firmly. “You probably think I’m easy because I sell sex for a living, but in my personal relationships I like to take things slow. That’s okay, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Nakamaru relents. “And I didn’t think you were easy.”

“Liar,” Kame replies, and he presses his lips to Nakamaru’s again. It’s light and quick and leaves Nakamaru wanting more than if Kame had dragged him into the backseat. “And just so we’re clear,” Kame adds, “I refuse to go on double dates with Koki and Taguchi.”

Nakamaru groans as he remembers the others. “Tatsuya really is going to leave the group now.”

“Nah,” Kame replies, a smirk forming on his face. “He’s too preoccupied with Nishikido to pay much attention to the rest of us.”

“I could have gone without knowing that,” Nakamaru says flatly, and Kame kisses the look of disgust off of his face.


End file.
